Episode 8126 (15th May 2013)
Plot Gary's desperate to forget the disastrous kiss with Tina and spoils Izzy by doing the cleaning and her that she's the best girlfriend in the world. When Eva arrives back from Ibiza, she's horrified to see a "For Sale" board outside the Rovers. Tina tells Gary that she'll keep quiet about the pass he made at her so long as he stays well away from her in future. Gary gratefully agrees. Izzy wonders why Tina's cool towards her and invites her for a drink so they can clear the air. Now determined to track down his father and having noticed a Blackburn postmark on the letter, Roy starts doing some research to try and find St. John. Eva's appalled to see Stella on her hands and knees cleaning the bistro floor. Stella points out that there's nothing wrong with a bit of hard graft and a job's a job. When Anna hands Tim a letter from the school requesting the money for Faye's adventure weekend, Tim promises to sort it out but Anna's not convinced. Desperate to talk to someone, Tina tells Tommy how Gary tried to kiss her. Tommy's furious. Tina calms him down and makes him promise to keep it to himself. Eva tells Owen what she thinks of him for suing Stella but it's water off a duck's back. Gloria can't live with the guilt any longer and admits to Stella, Karl and Eva that she inherited £80,000 from Eric but that she's keeping it as her nest egg. Stella's appalled at Gloria's selfish attitude. Paul and Eileen have dinner in the bistro with Brian. They enjoy the evening until Brian starts talking about Paul's job and how he must stare death in the face on a daily basis. Eileen feels uncomfortable. Tommy threatens Gary and tells him if he ever tries it on with Tina again, he'll tell Izzy everything. Cast Regular cast *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Karl Munro - John Michie *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Owen Armstrong Construction - Yard *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *28 Grayling Street - Living room and kitchen Notes *This episode was transmitted at 6.45pm to make way for coverage of the UEFA Europa League Final. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tina is desperate to tell someone about the kiss and confides in Tommy; Eva arrives back from her holiday and finds Stella cleaning at The Bistro; Gloria can't live with the guilt any longer and makes a confession to the family; and Anna hands Tim a letter from school requesting money for Faye's adventure weekend. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,380,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2013 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns